Earthquake
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: "They would never forget their most treasured partner, their friend, their comrade, his lover. They would never forget." Character Death.


**I Do Not Own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

It was like an earthquake had ran its course through his heart, breaking if from the inside out and splitting it until the organ was no longer there. In his arms lay his dead lover, blood trickling out of the Sheikah's mouth and down his chin to drip to the ground. Cuts, liaisons, and bruises were everywhere. Stab wounds littered the cooling chest and arrows still stuck out of limp arms, thick clots of blood staining the deep blue skin tight outfit.

Tears flowed freely from the Hero of Time's eyes. He pulled the young male closer to his body, sobs falling from his lips as he looked down at the broken and mangled body. Link kissed the pale lips one last time as he stood and carried his fallen lover back to Epona, who took them to Castle Town.

He should never have let him go to the edge of the Hyrule border with him. They both knew that camps were set up and people were getting ready to raid the different parts of their lands. If only he hadn't allowed the Sheikah to come with him. Then he would be back in their small house in Kakariko, making dinner and waiting for him to come back. He wouldn't be in his arms dead.

More sobs ripped from his throat as he tried his hardest not to scream. There was no way he would hold back on the raiding people now. They had garnered a death wish. And he would make sure they died in painful ways. Quick, but painful.

Guards looked on sadly at the Hero that was now walking through the gates, having let his horse go. Many of the market people stopped what they were doing as they watched two of their most accomplished warriors go through the small area, many of the watching people tearing up as soon as they realized one was forever lost to them.

The road up to the castle was long, longer than normal, as Link continued to cry on his deceased friend. Up ahead, he could see Zelda waiting patiently for them, hands clasped in front of her and laying neatly against her dress. She was smiling, though the smile was slowly disappearing from her face as the man in green got closer.

She cried in shock and dread at the form she saw held in those arms. The Queen slowly slid to the ground, hands falling to hit the ground as she sobbed for her Sheikah guard. Wails ripped themselves from her throat as Link stopped in front of her, letting her see all of what had happened.

Guards stormed out of the castle at their Queen's cry but turned away at the gruesome image of one of their commanders. A newer, lower ranked guard turned and vomited from the sight. Another soothed that guard as many of the others tried to calm their sovereign, though that did nothing to quell her tears.

Link stared down at the woman sadly, leaning down to kiss the top of her head before turning away to Kakariko Village, where his love would be laid to rest with others of his kind. Zelda looked up at the departure and quickly got up to follow, holding onto the back of a green tunic as she trailed behind. Link didn't mind, he knew she needed the comfort right now.

Travel was quick thanks to Epona and another horse they had borrowed, taking half the time it would have, had they walked. The stairs still seemed a mile away as the Hylian male walked up them and towards the entrance to the Shadow Temple.

He helped his Queen up, making sure she didn't trip in her haste to follow him.

Gently, Sheik's body was laid atop a stone slab, Link placing the Sheikah's favored weapon and lyre next to him as he got to his knees and folded his hands. The ceremony would be short and private. Just him and Zelda. No one else would disturb them.

He prayed long and hard for his lover, getting back to his feet to place one final kiss to now freezing lips. He cleaned the blood and grime from the breathtaking face, making sure to cover it with the mask when finished. Blonde hair was brushed out of the lithe man's face as he finished cleaning him up.

Link grabbed Zelda's hand, and together with a burst of magic, set Sheik's body aflame, watching as Din's Fire spread over the body and cremated it. Each took a hand full of ash when finished and walked outside to let the wind swish the ashes away.

They would never forget their most treasured partner, their friend, their comrade, his lover. They would never forget.

And, once again, Link felt like his heart was being upturned by a deadly earthquake, the screams he had suppressed till now finally leaving his throat. . .

* * *

**Something quick and simple. I've wanted to write a Link x Sheik for awhile, and since my other one is on hold, this came out. **

**It was inspired by the song Earthquake (Fytch Remix), which I listened to while writing this. **

**I hope you like, and I'm sorry for the angst. You need it every now and then.**

**Review and Favorite. Please?  
**


End file.
